disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SarahTheCuteGirl2004/My Top 10 Cartoon Foods I Want To Try
List #Chimicherrychanga, Pinkie Pie's Cupcakes, etc (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #The Mayor's Pickles (The Powerpuff Girls) #Lincoln's Peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich, Thanksgiving Turkey, etc (The Loud House) #Pizza, MePhone4's Cookies, Dough's Hamburgers, etc (Inanimate Insanity) #The Infamous Cake, Announcer's Jam Pie, etc (Battle for Dream Island) #Santa's Dinner, Candy Canes, etc (Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer and Rudolph's Shiny New Year) #Onigiri, Pikachu's Cake, etc (Pokemon) #Tutter's Cheese, Peanut butter and banana sandwich, etc (Bear in the Big Blue House) #Dog's Birthday Cake, Pig's Pie, etc (WordWorld) #Berry's Snickerdoodle Cookies, Mac's Fizzy Rox, Cheese's Chocolate Milk (Not a Food), Chips, Cookies (Frankie, Bloo, Bendy and Madame Foster's Cookies), Smoothies/Slurpees, Cake, etc (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Honorable Mentions *Fruitcake, Pancakes, etc (Peppa Pig) *Pancakes (Pajanimals) *Herky's Donuts, Santa's Milk and Cookies, etc (Jay Jay the Jet Plane) *Eat Me Cookies, The Mad Hatter and The March Hare's Tea, The Queen of Hearts' Jam Pie, etc (Alice in Wonderland) *Thanksgiving Dinner, Popcorn, Sandwiches, etc (Peanuts) *Chocolate Cake, Stitch's Birthday Cake, etc (Lilo and Stitch) *Walden's Cookies, Wubbzy's Birthday Cake, Wubbzy and Daizy's Cupcakes, etc (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Richard's French Fries, Sluzzle Tag Dinner, etc (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cookie Monster's Cookies, Elmo's Alphabet Soup, Dorothy's Fish Food, etc (Sesame Street/Elmo's World) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot's Cookies for Einstein, Hapenny's Sandwich, etc (Animaniacs) *Broccoli Pizza, Broccoli, etc (Inside Out) *Sushi, Yellow Snow Cones, etc (Monsters, Inc) *Unikitty's Cupcakes (Unikitty!) *Julie's Sushi Sandwich, Japanese Pizza, etc (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Bunny Cookies, Thanksgiving Dinner, etc (Max and Ruby) *Garfield's Lasagna, Thanksgiving Turkey, etc (Garfield and Friends) *Fish Burritos (Rocket Power) *Timmy's Tacos, Pizza, etc (The Fairly OddParents) *Croissant (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Blythe's Cupcakes, Birthday Cake, etc (Littlest Pet Shop) *Pizza, American Cheese, etc (WordGirl) *Pizza Planet Pizza (Toy Story) *Tacos, Pizza, etc (Arthur) *Monkey's Bananas, Meatloaf, Sandwiches, etc (Dexter's Laboratory) *Meatloaf, Pizza, etc (VeggieTales) *Krabby Patties, Squidward's Hot Dog Bun with Mustard and Tomatoes, etc (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mushrooms (The Super Mario Bros Super Show/Super Mario World) *Phil's Fried Egg (Hercules) *Timon and Pumbaa's Bugs (The Lion King) *French Fries, Hamburger, etc (Steven Universe) *Pickle, Szechaun Sauce, etc (Rick and Morty) *Muffin (ASDFMovie) *Horace's Sandwich (101 Dalmatians) *Reptar Candy Bar, Pizza, etc (Rugrats) *Dog Treats (PAW Patrol) *Linny's Celery, Broccoli Pizza, Celery Pizza, etc (Wonder Pets!) *Birthday Cake, Fortune Cookies, etc (Teletubbies) *Alfe's Pizza (The Problem Solverz) *Pepperoni Pizza, Birthday Cake, Cupcakes, etc (Super Why!) *Ice Cream and Pie (Pinocchio) *Peanuts and Champagne (Dumbo) *Sid's Cake, Ice Pops, etc (Sid the Science Kid) *Pooh's Honey/Hunny, Rabbit's Carrots, etc (Winnie the Pooh) *Sonic's Pizza, Tacos, Cake, etc (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sushi, Onigiri, Wasabi, etc (Big Hero 6) *Pizza, Hi Dad Soup, The Leaning Tower of Cheeza, etc (A Goofy Movie) *Pumpernickel Bread, Sandwiches, Pizza, Tacos, Cake, etc (Barney and Friends) *Birthday Cake, Thanksgiving Turkey, Pizza, etc (Thomas and Friends) *Thanksgiving Turkey (Tom and Jerry) *Bugs Bunny's Carrots, Pizza, Thanksgiving Turkey, etc (Looney Tunes) *Sushi, Onigiri, Cake, Pizza, Tacos, etc (Let's Go Luna!) *Pluto's Dog Treats, Cleo's Fish Food, Pizza, etc (Mickey Mouse) *Pizza, Hamburgers, Tacos, etc (Danny Phantom) *Homer's Donuts, Grilled Cheese Hat, Sandwiches, Pizza, Tacos, etc (The Simpsons) *Pizza, Tacos, Grilled Cheese, etc (Family Guy) *Birthday Cake, Wendy's Cupcakes, Mouse's Cheese, Pizza, Tacos, etc (South Park) *Gingerbread Man, Grilled Cheese Sandwich, Pizza, etc (Shrek) *Pizza, Turkey, Hamburger, etc (Star Wars) *Wedding Cake, Pizza, Grilled Cheese Sandwich, etc (The Walking Dead) *Pizza, Tacos, Cupcakes, Sushi, Onigiri, etc (Phineas and Ferb) *Star's Magical Birthday Cake, Cupcakes, etc (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Strawberry Shortcake House (Strawberry Shortcake) *Pizza, Tacos, Grilled Cheese Sandwich, etc (Mixels) *Chicken Itza Pizza (The Backyardigans) *Lots of Food from SuperMarioLogan *Sandwiches, Pizza, Tacos, etc (Braceface) *Pizza (Boohbah) *Birthday Cake, Cupcakes, Pizza, etc (Mighty Magiswords) *More Coming Soon Category:Blog posts